villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hades Izanami
Hades Izanami is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series and the one who is using Saya's Body. She is the one who Hazama and Relius take answers to and is the goddess of death. In Chrono Phantasma, she is the final boss of the story mode and using Take-Mikazuchi as her weapon while Izanami herself is an assist character. In BlazBlue: Central Fiction, Izanami makes her debut as a playable character. Information Izanami is an immortal being, death incarnate. She is using Saya as a vessel ''though it is implied that she possessed her earlier before the start of ''Calamity Trigger. Her goal is to reduce everything to nothing. She appears to have a feud with Rachel Alucard. While Ragna sacrificed his left arm to turn Mu-12 back into Noel in the end of Continuum Shift, Izanami damaged the Master Unit, Amaterasu, to disable the time loop while nobody's looking, and took control of the Takamagahara System, thus granting herself the one wish she had always wanted: to prevent time from looping any longer and make the world the way she believes it should be: a "World of Death" where death is permanent, and when things end once, they shall end permanently. In the end of Chrono Phantasma it was revealed that she plans on creating the True BlazBlue by summoning the Embryo and turning most humans in seithr. Izanami declared that her alliance with Hazama and Relius Clover is now over since the "Banquet" has now ended, and that she will give them a "Good Death" for having served her. Central Fiction reveals that Saya is actually a doll made by Relius for Izanami to have a body and that Izanami is actually the physical Manifestation of the girl inside the Master Unit's drive who said girl is the real Noel. Appearance In Saya's body, she looks like a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. In Central Fiction, she does not battle in her normal priestess-styled regalia, but changes to a less restricting, more revealing outfit, with a giant, floating ring resembling a thunder god drum behind her called the Yasakani no Magatama. Personality Izanami is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. The Goddess remarks that she can "feel" the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Throughout the game, she constantly mocks Ragna with Saya's voice in a playful manner. She is also shown to have little to no concern for her comrades, even to the point of offering Ragna Terumi's head in exchange for joining her side. However, she does view Relius in a kinder light; having frequent discussions with him about his motives, but the two share a certain dislike for Hazama and his, what they regard as, playful attitude. In Central Fiction, Izanami is shown to be rather similar to Nu-13 when around Ragna, though nowhere near as deranged as she is. This especially true at the end of Ragna's Arcade Mode in Nightmare Memory.The only difference is that Nu likes Ragna ,While Izanami dislikes him. Similar Villains *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) *Makuta Teridax (BIONICLE) *Aya Tokoyogi (Strike The Blood) *''Sailor Moon'' **Mistress 9 **Sailor Galaxia *''Guilty Gear'' **''That Man **Ariels **Ramletherl Valentine Gallery Saya.png|Hades Izanami currently possessing Saya img_mikado.png Bbcp_hades_izanami_chibi.png scBlazBlue_Alter_Memory_(Episode_8,_Screenshot,_6).png scBlazBlue-12-15.png IzanamiEmperor.jpg sc230999.jpg|Izanami's Evil Grin Hades Izanami (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png Newcomer.png|Hades Izanami's possible true form in Central Fiction Arc 2 Hades_Izanami_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Centralfiction Hades iza.jpg tumblr_o19okuWhQD1tln9eio1_500.jpg HadesIzanamiBlazbluefictionwhoo.jpg Trivia *She is named after Izanami no Mikoto, the goddess of death and creation in Japanese mythology, and the former wife of Izanagi no Mikoto. *The name Hades came from the Greek God of the underworld. *For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of ''Continuum Shift Extend. This could have possibly happened because Kanako Kondō's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu, which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, Terumi brought an unconscious Saya to Relius just after he burned down the church, while Relius commented that her body will be useful for a "vessel", implying that her role at the end Continuum Shift's true ending might be linked to possession, and not her actual consciousness. This is even foreshadowed by Rachel in her own bad ending, where she isn't surprised to see Saya at all, asking her if she has finally "awakened". ** Given some cryptic comments made about her by Rachel and Takamagahara, it is possible that the entity possessing Saya is the first Boundary Interface, which gained a soul and the power of the Eye while in the Boundary and was subsequently sealed there. It's actually Izanami. * The Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Ars Armagus aptitudes, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Extend, possibly because Kanako Kondo's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu; when Saya is revealed, she clearly looks older and her voice actor changed to keep them to be similiar and being Izanami's voice. * In an interview, Mori said that she might not appear in the arcade version of BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma, but rather for the home version instead, hinting that she may be a console exclusive character, similar to Mu-12 in Continuum Shift. * In Continuum Shift's True Ending, Saya was actually dubious when she talked about Amaterasu. However, the English dub makes it easy to misunderstand that she destroyed the Unit. * Imperator Librarius or more specifially Izanami is BlazBlue's counterpart of That Man, Ariels, and Ramletherl Valentine from Guilty Gear. * She shares a similar traits with her Persona counterpart, due to having a same red eyes and a collaboration between Atlus and Arc System Works. *It's hinted that she was the one behind Sechs due to him talking with someone whose silhouette was suspiciously similar to Izanami's. Sechs also wanted reduce all life to Seither, which further implies that Izanami was influencing him since she has the same goal. *In Continuum Shift's True Ending, Hades Izanami was actually dubious when she talked about Amaterasu. However, the English dub makes it easy to misunderstand that she destroyed the Unit. *She has a strong resemblance to Saya Terumi not only in appearance, but personality. *She is the only character who is not super heavyweight type character like Iron Tager, to have no double jump. Instead, she gains a floating ability. Category:Deities Category:Villainesses Category:Death Gods Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Successful Villains Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Omnipotents Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Dark Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Light Category:Undead Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incestous Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Anti-Christs Category:Obsessed Category:Supreme Beings Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:God Killer Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Witches Category:Living Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deal Makers Category:Ghosts